


You Spin Me Right Round

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CCweek2018, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Luck is on his side when Leonard arrives early to pick up Lisa from the dance class she teaches and he gets to meet her newest student.





	You Spin Me Right Round

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: Written for Captain Canary Week Day 3 (Alternate Universe) on Tumblr.

Leonard glanced at his watch as he walked down the hallway, hearing the pounding beat of music spilling from behind the closed door he was headed towards. He was early. Oh well; it had been a while since he’d watched Lisa in action.

He quietly opened the door and slipped into the room, the loud music instantly assaulting him. He winced as he leaned against the wall, looking over the scene before him.

Lisa, his sister, was up front counting time above the music as dancers took turns doing a hip hop routine in front of the mirror.

One dancer caught his attention as she effortlessly moved into position. Her blonde hair was in a sloppy ponytail on top of her head, with loose strands sticking to her sweaty forehead. She wore a white sports bra and baggy gray sweatpants. Leonard blinked to clear his vision and verify that she did in fact have extremely defined abs. 

He licked his lips as he felt the sudden urge to lick the sweat from her skin.

As the blonde’s turn ended, she slid on her knees, stopping just in front of Leonard. She popped up to her feet, giving him a big grin and a wink, as if she knew what he’d just been thinking, before disappearing back into the group. 

Lisa led them through another set of steps before calling an end to the class.

“Great job, everyone,” Lisa called out, turning off the music. “See you next week.”

As the class separated to towel off and pack up, Lisa approached her brother. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“We have that appointment with the jeweler,” Leonard said, frowning.

“Ugh, that’s today?” Lisa groaned. “Do we have to?”

“Only if you want the ring resized in time for the engagement party,” he reminded her.

“I know,” Lisa acknowledged. “Give me a sec to try to clean up in the ladies' room.”

As she was about to turn away, the blonde Leonard had been watching appeared beside them.

“Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to thank you for the class. That’s the most fun I’ve had in a while,” she said. “And congratulations on your engagement,” she said, looking between the two.

“Oh, no, we’re not getting married,” Lisa was quick to say. “This is my jerk of a brother, Lenny.”

“Leonard,” he amended, holding his hand out to shake. “Snart.”

“Sara Lance,” the blonde returned, shaking his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Leonard said. “You were great out there.”

Sara flushed a bit, taking back her hand and tucking some hair behind her ear. “Thanks, but I was so stiff. I’m not used to such loose movements anymore.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything, but I could sense this wasn’t your usual style,” Lisa said.

“Far from it,” Sara agreed. “I dance with the Central City Ballet.”

Lisa laughed. “What are you doing slumming it down here?”

“Trying to remember why I love to dance,” Sara admitted. 

“Will we see you again?” Lisa asked. 

Her eyes straying to Leonard, she answered, “Yeah, I think so.”

Leonard watched Sara exit the room, not returning his attention to his sister until Sara was completely gone from view. When he did look at Lisa again, she had the most devilish grin on her face.

"What?" he asked, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

"You like her," Lisa sing-songed. 

"I just met her," Leonard objected.

"And you like her," Lisa repeated. 

"You wouldn't happen to know if the ballet is currently in season, would you?" Leonard asked. 

Lisa grabbed her bag and headed for the ladies' room down the hall to try to freshen up; her laughter was his only answer.

While he waited, Leonard pulled out his phone and did a search for Central City Ballet. It just so happened that they were opening the season the following week with works by Jerome Robbins. 

The name didn't mean anything to Leonard, but when he told Lisa upon her return - now dressed in skinny jeans and a fashionable tank top - she lit up. 

"Oh, we have to go, Lenny," Lisa insisted. "He's a great choreographer. Are they doing _The Concert_? That's one of my favorites."

Leonard looked down at his phone and confirmed, "Yes, they're closing with that piece."

"We are so going," Lisa said. 

"What about Cisco?"

"I think this should be a Snarts only night," Lisa said. 

"I like the sound of that," Leonard agreed, ordering two tickets for the Friday night performance.

~~*~~

Leonard wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting when he and Lisa arrived at the theatre; him wearing black slacks and a blue button down shirt and Lisa wearing a black dress with gold jewelry.

He'd done a little research and was surprised to learn that Jerome Robbins had choreographed a lot of musical theatre in addition to ballets. Not that he would have seen any of them before, but he'd at least heard of _West Side Story_ and _On the Town_ , thanks to Lisa's love of dance and theatre growing up.

There were three separate ballets being dance throughout the evening. During the performances it was a little difficult to tell the dancers apart when there were several blondes all wearing the same outfits, but Lisa was usually able to spot Sara and point her out to him. 

As the lights dimmed before _The Concert_ was to start, Lisa was bouncing in her seat. 

"You're in for a treat," she said, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"If you say so," Leonard drawled.

He knew from the program that Sara was playing a character named Woman #2, but that meant nothing to him. 

He found himself laughing along with the rest of the audience throughout the piece. He wouldn't have thought that a ballet could be so lighthearted and make fun of itself so much. When the curtain fell, he found himself standing with most of the audience, clapping his appreciation.

"I'm going to wait for Sara at the Stage Door," Leonard announced as they maneuvered out of their row and the theatre. 

Lisa raised an eyebrow at that pronouncement. "Man, you've got it bad. The great Leonard Snart waiting for a woman by the door. Never would have thought that I'd see the day."

"Well, I would go wait for her backstage, but I don't think they'll let me back there because of my stunning good looks."

"And you don't think you could just waltz on back there?" Lisa challenged.

"I'm sure that I could," Leonard said, "but I'll give Sara time to come down from the performance before approaching her."

"And he's being thoughtful," Lisa muttered. "Who are you and what have you done with my jerk brother?"

"I can be thoughtful," Leonard said, pouting. "I just don't need to be with you."

"Ha, ha," Lisa said. She kissed him on the cheek as they finally made it outside. "Go play stalker. I want to hear all about it later."

"Get home safe, Trainwreck," Leonard said, returning the gesture.

"Jerk," Lisa said affectionately as she headed towards her bike.

Leonard headed in the opposite direction and rounded the building until he was standing amongst a small group of people by the stage door.

After roughly ten minutes, Sara emerged from the door, a smile playing across her lips as she looked down at the bouquet of flowers in her hands. 

"Those are lovely," Leonard said, approaching slowly.

Sara's smile widened as she looked up at him. "Thanks, I thought so, too. But you should know; you sent them."

"That I did," Leonard conceded with a tilt of his head. "Although I didn't see them before the florist delivered them." 

"How did you know that I love daisies?" Sara asked. "And what are the other flowers? I don't recognize them."

"Lucky guess," Leonard admitted. "The yellow flowers are goldenrod."

"An unusual combination," Sara said. 

"I thought it appropriate for a ballet dancer that takes hip hop classes," Leonard said.

"Touché," Sara said. "Did you watch the performance?"

"I did. You were wonderful out there," Leonard said.

"Thank you," Sara said, sincerely.

"Those looked like fun dances. I don't understand why you said you were trying to remember why you loved dancing."

"These dances are some of the most fun that I've had on stage for a long time. But even with the more lighthearted tone, they are still technically difficult," Sara said.

"Does that mean you'll be taking more of Lisa's classes?" Leonard asked.

"Perhaps. Will you be there to watch?" Sara smirked up at him.

"I do enjoy watching you dance," Leonard drawled.

"Do you ever participate?" Sara asked.

"Hip hop? Hell, no."

"Do you dance at all?" Sara asked.

Leonard swallowed hard. "I may be known to do a little ballroom dancing."

"Lisa make you take classes with her?" Sara guessed. Leonard nodded briskly, causing Sara to laugh. "You're a good brother."

"Debatable, but I try." He licked his lips. "I was also hoping that I might interest you in a nightcap."

"I think I'd like that," Sara said. "Come on, there's a place a couple of blocks over that's not frequented by the post-theatre crowd as much."

"Lead the way," Leonard said, gesturing for her to precede him as he thought to himself that he would probably follow her anywhere.

Anywhere turned out to be a club that appeared to cater to the senior citizen set. There were tables for two all around a large dance floor and a jazz band played off to the side.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind," Leonard dryly commented once they were seated at a booth for two. 

Sara grinned, obviously pleased with having surprised him. "I like coming here after a show to unwind. The music is soothing and I like watching the couples dance."

Leonard followed her eye line as she turned to look out at the dance floor. There were maybe half a dozen couples dancing together. Some were simply swaying together while others could be professional ballroom dancers, performing complicated steps around the floor. Amazingly, no one crashed into anyone else. 

A waiter stepped up to their table, blocking their view for a moment, but left once Leonard ordered a beer and Sara asked for a cherry martini.

With an impish smile, Sara asked, "Wanna dance, Leonard?"

"I can hardly say no, now that you know my secret life as a dancer," Leonard drawled, standing and holding his hand out to her.

Sara bounced to her feet and slipped her hand into his. "Exactly."

Leonard led Sara onto the edge of the dance floor and took her into his arms. He listened to the music for several bars and then began a slow waltz.

"You're good at this," Sara said after two turns around the floor.

"As are you," Leonard replied. "Although I'd expect nothing less from a professional dancer. Your feet aren't killing you?"

"They are, but I couldn't let this opportunity pass by," Sara admitted.

"If I promise we can go dancing again, will you agree to rest your feet now?" Leonard asked.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Sara said as they finished their circuit of the floor and returned to their table.

Leonard held onto her hand until Sara was seated, then brought it to his lips so that he could brush a kiss against her knuckles.

"Charmer," Sara teased.

"On occasion," Leonard said with a smirk, resuming his seat and raising his beer. "To next time."

"To next time," Sara agreed, clinking her glass against his before they each took a sip.

Next time couldn't come soon enough.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The Concert (Jerome Robbins / Chopin): <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VvXDGQnEPQ>


End file.
